Love that is Forbidden and Hard
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: This story is about Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron's kids. They are mentioned in this story along with Ginny. It's a love that's not suppose to be or even happened. Draco Malfoy's daughter and Harry's son that fall in love how can this be? And with all the challenges that arise can they help and comfort each other?
1. Chapter 1

It is your sixth year going to Hogwarts and your last summer seemed to be filled with so many things. You were 5'6, had light blue eyes, and black hair. Your name is Heaven Malfoy and your parents are Reyna and Draco Malfoy they had different ways of raising you. Your father thought you should be raised like any other pure blood family by hating everyone else who wasn't in your house or like you. Your mother was the opposite she wanted you to be kind to everyone. When you had turned fifteen they gave up and decided to let you decide for yourself. Your father was thrilled to hear that you where in the house he had been in and that it was full of pure bloods only. Now you are sixteen years old and where near you're finally days at Hogwarts. You could stay for your seventh year or leave you hadn't decided yet this year was going too decided for you. Your summer was full of you meeting with your mother's uncle and discussing some business and deciding what you wanted to do. You simple told him you didn't know and you would think about it. Your mom was the one to drop you off at the train station and she hugged you bye and told you not to do anything stupid.

"Mom I'm not going to get pregnant if that's what you're implying," you said looking at her

She smiled lightly at you and said bye one more time before you got on the train. Once on the train you walked till you found an empty compartment. You finally found one near the back of the train, went inside and sat down after sliding the door shut. You where soon joined by a girl she was 5'3, had hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair, she was your friend and a fellow Slytherin her name was Emma.

"Hey Heaven how was your summer?" Emma asked

"It was fine Em how was yours?" you asked her

"Good but boring nothing eventful and no cute guys either."

Before you could answer her two guys came to the door they were also sixth years and you knew they were Gryffindor's but that was all you knew about them. They looked at you two before the one with dark green eyes, dark brown hair with some black in it who was also about 6'1 talked to you two.

"Hey, anyone else in here? All the other compartments are full."

"No, no one else is in here," you said lightly

If you where being compared to your parents everyone would say you where more like your mother but you had a dangerous side that you got from your father but that was only shown when you where angered or being defensive. The boys came in and the boy with brown eyes and light brown hair who was about 6'0 shut the door behind him. They sat across from you two. When you looked at them more while they were sitting it seemed they did have some muscle like they did work out a little and that intrigued you. Emma looked at you and nudged your side lightly before she started talking to the boys.

"Hi my name is Emma and that is Heaven. What is your name?" she asked politely

"I'm Gabriel and that's Richard," Gabriel said in a deep tone

"You two don't seem like you should be in Slytherin," Richard said

Emma smiled lightly it seemed more like a wicked smile, "You have no idea."

"Emma," you said smiling at her

"What?" she said looking at you

"Sh don't give away why where in our house," you said in a teasing matter

The boys where relaxed and watching you two talk for awhile. The trolley came by and that is what stopped you two from talking.

"Anything from the trolley darlings?" the lady asked

The boys shook their head and you answered, "No thanks." She then shut the door and was on her way. You then looked out the window and watched everything go by. You closed your eyes and fell asleep while the train was going. You woke up to light talking if you where correct it was Emma and Richard talking. You pulled yourself to sitting up straight and looked out the window.

"We should get ready," you said to Emma

"Yea ok," she said standing up

You both got up and grabbed your little carryon bags that had your robes in it and put them on. You rubbed the side of your head as you took out a bottle of Tylenol and took some then you put the rest away in your bag. The train soon came to a stop a couple minutes later and the boys let you and Emma out first and you got off the train. Once off the train you meet up with some other Slytherin's and got into the same carriage as them. You got to the great hall in a few minutes and Dumbledore soon made his announcements.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts some of you are returning and some are new here we greet you all. In the past years something's are stricter because of recent events. We have some new curfews for you as well. First and second years must be in there house by nine. Third and fourth years in their house by ten. Fifth and Sixth years in house by eleven and if we have any seventh years I will talk to you privately. Classes this year will start at nine in the morning. Breakfast will be at seven to eight in the morning; dinner seven to eight at night. Classes will only last till three in the afternoon. They only time students are allowed to be out past curfew is for games and class activities. And with that said let's eat," he said and food appeared in front of you all.

"He seems to just get stricter and stricter ever year," Emma said to you before taking a bite of food.

"He is just watching out for all the students he is responsible for," you said back to her talking a drink out of your cup

You looked around the table and you could pick out which ones where with the death eaters and they were also the ones who would try something more with other students. The boys of Slytherin looked at you and you went back to eating your food. Emma looked at you as well; you two didn't talk the rest of the night. After dinner you were taken to the Slytherin commons and where given your password 'pureblood'. Once inside you sat on the couch close to the fire and Emma sat next to you.

"Em why does it always feel like ever year our password always has something to do with pure something?" you questioned her

Emma shrugged and looked at you, "You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine just thinking about this year."

"This year is going to be the best so please just try to enjoy it with me," Emma said giving you a pouting look

You couldn't help but smile at her, "fine, I'll enjoy it with you tomorrow." You said and got up and went to your room. Emma followed you; you two where the only ones in the room so there were only two beds one on one side of the room the other on the other side. You both got ready for bed, got into your beds, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up the next morning Emma wasn't up yet. So you had decided you would wake her up once you where ready. You went into the bathroom with your clothes and your robes. Once you got your clothes on you put your robes on over them and put some eye liner on and some dark eye shadow on as well. You pulled your hair back into a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom. You walked over to Emma and shook her awake.

"Emma go get ready so we can eat breakfast," you said to her

"Fine, I'm going," she said rolling out of bed

Fifteen minutes later you and Emma where walking to breakfast. When you got in there; there wasn't that many people in the hall. You and Emma sat down and began to eat your breakfast.

"What do we have first?" you asked

"Today we have Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of magical creatures."

"Oh sounds like so much fun," you said sarcastically

"Yea," she said and when you both had finished eating you got up and headed to your first class of the day Defense against the Dark Arts. You entered and took your seat in the back of the classroom. Other kids started to come in and behind the last few of them was the teacher. This was the newest teacher. The school always seemed to need a new teacher for this class. This time it was a female teacher and she looked positively scary and horrid.

"Uh she scares me," Emma whispered to you lightly

The teacher was at the front her back to everyone till Emma had said something. She turned and cocked her head to the side and looked over the classroom at all students. "My name is Professor Sniket. In my classroom I will not tolerate talking, whispering, screaming, whistling, clapping, or any other noise besides breathing and working."

Everyone just looked at her and couldn't believe all the rules she just said. Emma looked at you and then placed her head on the table. She didn't notice the professor walk over to the table till she talked.

"Ms. Mesh am I boring you already?" the professor asked

Emma sat up quickly and shook her head. "Then keep your head up." She then walked back to the front of the class and notes started to appear on the board as everyone then began writing them down. The class was completely quiet. When class finally ended you and Emma got up and headed out of the classroom to go to potions class.

"She really scares me Heaven," Emma said as you entered the potions room

"Oh who scares you Emma?" a male voice came from behind you

You and Emma turned around and when you did you saw Richard and Gabriel.

"Oh hey Richard, the new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts," Emma said

"Oh we have her at after this class," Gabriel said

"Nice well have fun with her," you said to them

Snape then walked into the classroom, "Take your seats."

You all walked off to your own seats and when Snape got up to the front of the class he looked at everyone and where they were sitting. His eyes fell on a few certain people where they stayed longer than anywhere else. It was Richard, Gabriel, and you.

"Richard, Emma I want you two in front right here," he said pointing to where the seat was, "Gabriel, Heaven sit behind them," he said and then class started from there. During one part of the class Emma and Richard where talking to each other while Gabriel listened to them and you where writing down some notes and other stuff.

"Heaven, Heaven!?" Emma said

You looked up at her, "Sorry Em what did you say?"

"Are you going to come to hogsmeade with us this week?" Emma asked

"Course Em I'll be coming," you said with a light smile

"Great," Richard said with a smile and started talking to Emma again.

You went back to your work and Gabriel you could feel watching you as you finished the notes up just before class ended. Emma and Richard where still talking when you walked out of the classroom. You grabbed Emma's hand.

"Come on Emma where going to be late for class and the guys aren't even going in the same direction as us," you said pulling her down the hallway to Charms. Your charms class went by pretty fast and so did your transfiguration class as well. Right now you and Emma where standing outside with a lot of other students and where waiting for Hagrid to show up. All of a sudden Emma's face lit up. Before you could ask you saw Richard and Gabriel coming over and standing next to you two. Soon Hagrid came out and was talking to the entire class about the safety measures.

"Now before we begin lets go over who should be in the class." He went through the names at random really there was no order he soon came to Emma's, "Mesh?"

"Here," Emma said

"Ok, Malfoy?"

"Here," you said

Gabriel and Richard looked at you with this look. "What?" you said looking at them

"Wesley?"

"Here," Richard said

"And last but not least Potter?"

"Here," Gabriel said

"Well look at this I get all three of you in the same class what are the odds? I remember when I taught your parents," Hagrid said looking at you three

You more so looked at the ground. Your father always talked about how he hated them and your mother's uncle, 'They can't ever know,' you thought


	3. Chapter 3

Emma nudge you in the side you looked up at her, "You ok?" she asked

"Uh yeah just thinking."

"Well come on," Emma said grabbing your hand and pulling you to where the rest of the group was. Hagrid didn't notice and he continued with his lesson. Emma might have pulled you over but she soon abandoned you to go stand next to Richard you where left by yourself. But only for awhile some of the Slytherin boys came to stand next to you and they were also rising followers. You folded your arms over your chest as you paid attention to Hagrid.

"Heaven are you talking to Harry Potter's son?" one of the guys asked you

"It's none of your business who I talk to or what I do so stay out of it," you hissed lightly at them

If you where looking at them you would have seen the smirk on one of their faces, "Oh it is our business and your mother's uncle's business as well."

You took in a shaky breath before turning on him in an instant. Your hands where at your sides in fists and you soon had the whole classes attention as you started yelling, "Mark, you fucking stay out of this; this is none of your business or anyone else's!"

"Something wrong Ms. Malfoy?" Hagrid asked

You looked away from Mark and at the rest of the class. You didn't know what to say or do so you just left the class. You more so ended up running from the class and back into the school and went up to your room. You sat on the bed and after awhile you watched Emma come into the room.

She looked at you, "Are you ok Heaven?"

"Yea I'm fine Emma."

She gave a little look cause she didn't complete believe you and you knew it. "Um so are we still on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Emma asked

"Yea," you said and lay down on the bed pulling the covers over you to go to sleep. When you woke up the next morning Emma was already up and dressed. You got out of bed and went over to your dresser to look at your clothes for the day and you finally settled on black jeans and a dark red low cut shirt. You put on some light red eye shadow on as well as black. Emma came out of the bathroom then.

"What you think?" you asked her

"I like it so you're ready then?" she asked

"Yea," you said as you slide on black boots that had three inch high heels. You stood up and followed Emma downstairs. Once you both where outside she went over and hugged Richard and he smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yea, we're ready."

"K," Gabriel said and headed towards one of the carriages the rest of you went towards the carriage and got in. Once in the carriage took off towards Hogsmeade. When you had got there you where the first one out of the carriage then Emma, Richard, and last but not least Gabriel. You looked down the street and then headed towards one of the buildings.

"Heaven, where are you going?" Emma called

"I'll meet you at the broomsticks I need to get something," you said as you went down the street

You kept on walking till you got to an owl building. They were messenger owls. You scribbled out a letter to your mother real quick then sent it to her. When you were walking down the street to the broomsticks it all of a sudden got dark. You stopped walking and looked around before you started walking again but you soon ran into someone. You screamed lightly as you fell to the ground. You looked up and backed away from the person.

"I hear your friends with someone," the person said

"Why does it matter?" you questioned

"Cause you're going to help me with something," he said

"No I'm not Tom. I am not going to help you!" you yelled at him

"See I let your mom have the choice and you get no choice at all you will do it," he said darkly

You stood up then, "I'm not going to help. I'm not going to be used for your gain," you said and started to walk away from him. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back over so you where standing in front of him.

"You are going to help me because I need to find out where someone is," he said darkly with a smile

"Forget it. Find someone else!" you said back and pulled your arm away from him and started to walk away from him. This time he didn't pull you back to him; he let you go. When you got a little ways away you turned around and looked back to where he was, he was gone you entered the pub and spotted your friend and headed over there.

"Heaven, where have you been?" Emma asked when you came over and sat down across from her

"I got caught up with something," you said lightly to her

"Oh ok…Anyways me and Richard where going to stay here longer while everyone went back," Emma said and there was a hint in her voice that she wanted you and Gabriel to leave with everyone else.

"Ok Em I'll see you back in the dorm," you said with a light smile and stood up to leave and didn't wait for Gabriel. You knew he hated you because if his parents talked about yours you knew he did.


	4. Chapter 4

You where some way down the street when Gabriel finally had caught up to you. He was walking next to you in silence for awhile.

"So your father is Draco," it was more of a statement then a question when he said it

"Yes," you said lightly still walking without looking at him

"Emma doesn't seem to have any connections with anyone here really," Gabriel said

"She's not from here really. She moved here from the states awhile back. I sometimes think she shouldn't have been in Slytherin she isn't like the rest of us."

"Oh and you are like them?" he questioned

You looked at him for the first time since you started walking, "I'm here because of my family and what I could be capable of doing. So let me guess Gabriel your family is hidden somewhere that the whereabouts are only known about by Dumbledore."

He stopped walking and looked at you with this look on his face. You turned and looked at him and gave a slight smile. "Here's the warning Gabriel stay away from me and everything will be fine." You walked off then and left Gabriel there by himself.

Once you where back in your room you where getting ready for bed. Emma soon came into the room and seemed very unhappy.

"What's wrong Em?" you asked

She turned and looked at you, "What did you say to Gabriel?" she asked infuriated

"I said nothing to him," you said calmly

"You're a liar he says you threatened him."

"I gave him a friendly warning Em nothing more."

You turned the light off and went to bed. When you woke the next morning Em wasn't there and neither was her stuff.

"Mh I wonder where she went?" you questioned yourself and got yourself ready for the day. When you got down to the main room everyone seemed to be talking about something.

"What's going on?" you questioned them

They all looked at you and then one girl talked to you, "You don't know we would assume you would know already."

"No I don't know so enlighten me."

"Emma transferred to a different house," the girl said

"Where she transfer to?"

"Gryffindor, that traitor," a guy said

You didn't say anything before you exited the room through the painting and headed to the dining hall for some breakfast. You saw Emma sitting at the Gryffindor table sitting on her right side was Richard and sitting next to Richard was Gabriel. Richard caught your gaze for a second before you sat down and started to eat your food. Your back was to them so you wouldn't have to look at them. The Slytherin table was busy all talking about Emma and how to torture her since she was no longer in the house she was fair game like everything else. You ignored them all and ate quietly as Mark soon came to sit next to you.

"What do you want Mark?" you asked taking a drink of some hot chocolate

"Ah well Heaven since your friend left you for the other house I thought I would keep you company now."

"Mark even if we where the last people on this world alone I would not want your company," you said standing up and leaving him there.

You walked to your class and sat down by yourself. Classes where very much uneventful for you that day as you had no one to really talk to anymore, Hagrids class soon came and you where standing outside with everyone else. He called the roll and you answered automatically when he called it.


	5. Chapter 5

You were on auto-pilot in Hagrids class the entire time you didn't really pay attention. You did pay attention though when the close ended up near the edge of the forbidden forest. You closed your eyes and when you had reopened them you thought you saw something move in the forest. You then felt this pain that worked its way up through your body. You ended up on the ground screaming in pain. Everyone else seemed confused as to way you where on the ground screaming as Hagrid and the flying professor came over to you.

"What happened?" She asked Hagrid

"Not sure. She was fine awhile ago," he said back to her

"Wesley go get the nurse," Hagrid said

Richard nodded his head and took off to the school. Neither teacher could do anything for you so you remained on the ground in pain with tears coming from your eyes now. Pomfrey came out soon with Richard by her. She kneeled down and looked at you.

"We need to get her inside," Pomfrey said standing up

As she and the other teachers got up with Hagrid holding you in his arms the students started gasping a little. The teachers looked at what they were looking at.

"Get all the students inside now and inform Dumbledore," Pomfrey said to the flying professor

They were looking at the Dark Mark that was in the sky now. You spent the night in the infirmary after Pomfrey had ended the pain you were going through. You where asleep that night till you heard something that made a hissing sound you think, you sat up quickly in the bed and pulled the sheets off. Your bare feet hit the cold floor as you saw something exit the room. You decided to follow it. You walked for awhile before you could fully see what it was; it was a snake.

"How did a snake get inside," you said lightly as you continued to follow it which might not have been your best idea

It had led you to the Gryffindor painting the snake had disappeared.

"What are you doing in this hallway?" came a male's voice which made you jump a little till you noticed it was Richard

"I was following a snake and it disappeared here," you said looking at him

He looked at you and rolled his eyes a little before he gave the password and motioned for you to follow him. You did and looked around there common room.

"What's past that door?" you asked looking at it

"It's Gabriel's room," Richard said

"Does he lock it?" you asked

"Why?"

"Cause the snake might have gone in there," you said

"Fine come," he said and walked over to the door and opened it quietly

Gabriel was asleep on his bed and he looked absolutely cute asleep so Heaven thought. Richard did a quick scan but didn't see anything but you did.

"Mobiliarbus," you said quietly Richard was going to say something till he saw the snake that was floating in the air. He moved back as you brought it out of the room and threw it into the fire. It made the awfulest sound which ended up waking Gabriel. Who came out of his room to see what the sound was.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing," you said and headed towards the painting to leave

The boys just watched you leave the room and you headed back to the infirmary and went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Once you got back into the infirmary you got back into your bed and closed your eyes soon falling asleep. When you started waking up the next morning you heard voices talking.

"She's alseep why don't you come back after classes," Madam Pomfrey said to someone

"Cause I really need to talk to her now it's important," said a male voice

'Is that Gabriel?' you thought lightly

There was silence for awhile before Pomfrey spoke again, "You're lucky I knew your father well."

You heard her walk away and then footsteps come closer to you. "Heaven," the voice said lightly

"What?" you said laying on yourside not looking at him

"What was with the snake last night?" Gabriel asked

"How should I know I just followed the snake into your room."

"You didn't have to get rid of it," he stated

"I am not a heartless person Gabriel. I don't kill people and I don't watch people get killed."

"You are a Malfoy though." He said

You sat up and looked at him, "what is that suppose to mean? Just because Draco is my father means nothing about what I am capable of doing!"

He looked at you and didn't say anything for awhile, "What was with the warning then?"

"You should be more worried about whom I am related to and the warning was something you should take seriously. Don't hang around me you and Richard both shouldn't have anything to do with me at all."

"Why is that?" he asked

"Gabriel just leave it alone please," you said looking at him your eyes where begging him to leave it alone

You heard the door for the room soon open and you could see that it was Mark who had came in, "You should leave now Gabriel."

"I'll see you around Heaven," Gabriel said and walked past Mark on his way out. Mark was soon in a chair by your bed.

"Was that Potter I just saw?" Mark questioned

"I don't know Mark was it?"

"Don't get smart with me Heaven. Your uncle isn't very pleased with you at the moment."

"I don't care if he is pleased with me or not," you said matter-of-factly to Mark. You looked at Mark for a second and you wondered what he wanted. "What do you want Mark?"

"Nothing just checking on you," he said lightly before he got up and left the room.

You had stayed in the infirmary for two more days with no more visitors when you went back to classes you should up to Snapes class and took your seat next to Gabriel. Snape looked at you when you sat down in your seat, "nice to see you back in class Ms. Malfoy." You didn't say anything just sat down and worked on your notes. The class's where a blur you where sitting at your table for dinner. You just picked throw your food and pushed it away leaving to go to the library where you found a secluded spot. You don't know how long you where in there till someone came in the room.

"So this is where you have been hiding out?" came Mark's voice

You didn't look up right away but when you did you realized that there was other Slytherins there as well. You stood up and looked at them. "What do you want?"

"Someone wants a meeting with you and where here to escort you," Mark said

"I am not going," you said walking away from him

Mark grabbed your arm and covered your mouth before you could scream. They walked down the hallway with you. Someone had seen you and had gone to get someone else. You were taken into the forbidden forest where Mark let you struggle against his hold and let you scream finally. You where soon thrown to the ground and when you looked up you saw your uncle. You stood up and looked at him. "What the hell have you brought me here for!?" you yelled at your uncle

Your uncle slapped you and Mark held your arms afterwards so you stayed in place. "Now now Heaven don't talk to me that way," he said darkly

"I will talk to you how I want to," you said darkly to him

"Well either way I have a job for you."

"Go to hell!"

He slapped you again harder than last time, "You are going to do what I say. Now I want you to get close to Gabriel and find out where his father is hiding."

"Forget it," you said looking at him

"I don't really care you will do it," your uncle said and nodded to Mark

"Make sure she understands what happens if she doesn't do what I say." Your uncle said and then left

"Yes master," Mark said

Mark then had thrown you to the ground and you where basically ganged up on by all of them. If the others hadn't been around Mark would have raped you right there. You couldn't move afterwards though, you had some broken ribs and bruises that already started showing up on your body and on your face. Mark leaned down to you before he left, "Hope you've learned you have to do what he says."

You spit at Mark, "go to hell," you said weakly Mark then left with the others

It soon started to rain and you moaned lightly as you turned onto your back and cried out slightly in pain. You could soon hear footsteps coming towards you.

"Heaven can you hear me?" a voice said

You looked at the person, "Gabriel, what are you doing here?" you said lightly

"Richard came and got me he saw you come out here with the others."

"Come on Gabriel let's get her inside before she freezes," Richards voice came

"Alright," Gabriel said he put something around you and picked you up as gently as he could. He still ended up hurting you though it wasn't intentionally. Once inside the school Richard spoke again, "We should get her to the infirmary."

"No, no infirmary," you said lightly

"Then what we going to do with her?" Richard asked

"We'll just take her back to our house," Gabriel said

Once they got into the Gryffindor house you were taken into Gabriel's room and placed on his bed.

"Richard go get Emma."

"Ok I'll be right back."

"How long where you outside?" you asked Gabriel looking at him

"We heard what the dark lord wanted you to do and you refusing him," he said lightly moving some of your hair away.

"I told you to stay away from me."

"Yea but now I know why you wanted me to but you won't help him," Gabriel said

You didn't get to answer him because Emma and Richard came back in. "Now why did you want….. What the hell happened and why is Heaven in here?" she questioned

"Emma I need to borrow some of your clothes and I need your help in bandaging some of these wounds."

She thought about it for a second and finally nodded her head, "I'll be right back." Emma soon came back in the room with some loose clothing and she placed it on the edge of the bed. She also turned on the light and with the light on she could see how bad you looked. Gabriel gave you some pain killers so you wouldn't be in as much pain. Emma was soon at the side of the bed looking at you, "Heaven what happened?"

You gave her a light smile, "The life of a pureblood."

She shook her head and looked at Gabriel, "She said no to the dark lord," Gabriel said

"Heaven why would you do that?" Emma asked

"Emma I'm not going to help him kill people reason why Gabriel got a warning from me."

Emma had tears start to come down her face, "I'm sorry Heaven I should have known you had a good reason to the only people you actually threaten are followers."

"K you two can talk a little later for now Emma help me."

Richard had left the room he had to go make rounds. Emma and Gabriel helped you sit up as Emma took your shirt off as gently as you could. Once you had your shirt and jeans off they could see the extent of some of your injuries. Emma held you up as Gabriel wrapped your ribs up with bandages to help them heal right. Doing spells right now for it could make it worse letting it heal on its own was the better idea. After you had the bandages you need where on Emma put the clothes on you and you where leaned back against the bed. Gabriel placed the covers over you, "Get some sleep Heaven."


	7. Chapter 7

When you woke up the next morning you where still in Gabriel's bed and he was sleeping in a chair near the window. You moved slightly and moaned in pain which is what Gabriel had woken to.

"You shouldn't try to move Heaven," he said coming over to you and handing you some pain killers. You took them and closed your eyes.

"But it's kinda hard not to move," you said your eyes still closed, "You do realize this is your bed."

"Yes but not like I needed to use it last night you needed to," Gabriel said to you and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't afford to miss any classes even right now." You said looking at him

"You need to stay laying in this bed for a few days' Heaven."

"I can't I only am allowed to miss classes if I'm in the infirmary and I'm not I need to go to classes Gabriel."

"Well to bad Heaven your staying right here," You heard Emma say to you from Gabriel's doorway.

You looked at her and then looked back at Gabriel and said, "You should probably tell Dumbledore about last night."

"I will as soon as I leave and I know you are staying here." He said

"Fine I will stay here Gabriel." You said leaning back all the way against the bed and closing your eyes. You don't know how long you where asleep but when you woke up Gabriel was sitting back in the chair and was watching you. You looked at him and titled your head to the side and then he just looked back at you. "Mh?" is all you said to him

"He wants to see the both of us in his office are you up for that?" he questioned you

"Yea I guess I am," you said and sat up. As you both went to the headmaster's office Gabriel helped you there and helped you sit down as well. You looked around the office as Gabriel sat down. The headmaster soon appeared and sat down in front of you two.

"I have informed your parent's Gabriel and your mother Heaven that this break you will be with the Potter's." You looked up at the headmaster when he said this.

"I don't think that is a good idea headmaster," you said lightly to him

He looked at you, "His family is safe away in a special hiding place and so are the Wesley's as well. You are just going to be joining them it is safe for you that way. And don't worry you won't be alone Ms. Mash is coming along with you as well." He finished and that meant you both could leave as well. Once you got back into his room you talked to him, "I don't think I should be going there with you Gabriel it isn't a safe idea at all."

"It will be fine Heaven don't worry. He knows what he is doing." Gabriel said looking at you and giving you light smile.


	8. Chapter 8

You just looked at Gabriel and sat down on the edge of his bed. "You know who I am associated with what makes you think they will not find me there and if they find me they will find your parent's as well."

Gabriel sat down next to you before he finally answered, "It will be fine Heaven no one is going to find you or my family," he said taking your hand. You looked at him then and closed your eyes as some tears came from them, "I don't want to be a part of their plan I just want to have my own life but I can't because I am a Malfoy."

Gabriel took his other hand and put it to your cheek and whipped away your tears, "Don't worry you will be able to have your own life soon enough."

"I can't believe your parent's are letting me stay there with Em," you said as well

Gabriel just smiled lightly at you, "We leave tomorrow okay?" he questioned you

"Okay.

The next morning you, Gabriel, Richard, and Em where all on the train to head off for the break. "Where is this place again?" Em asked while you were all in a taxi this was your third taxi so far you had taken.

Richard laughed lightly at Em and put his arm around her waist, "We'll be there soon Em just chill out."

Em smiled at Richard and looked outside of the taxi.

"Where are we going?" you questioned as you realized you weren't even in the city anymore but in the woods.

"Somewhere else," Gabriel said looking straight ahead

That wasn't an answer you wanted but you took it soon the taxi came to a stop outside of a semi-big house. It looked like a three story house really.

"Well where finally here," Richard said getting out and paying the driver as the rest of you got your stuff out of the trunk of the taxi. You walked up the steps to the house and Gabriel opened the door to the house stepping inside and placing his bag down, "We're home," he called out

"We're in the living room sweetie," a female voice said

You all walked into the living room and you could see Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all sitting down. They looked at you and Em and you think where trying to figure out who was who.

"Why don't you introduce the girls," Hermione said lightly

"This is Heaven and Emma," Gabriel said to her

"Heaven Malfoy we have heard so much about you from the headmaster and your mother," Hermione said to you

"Really now I haven't heard anything from my mother lately," you said to her

"Your mother and me where friends back at the school but no one knew that really we kept the friendship a secret." She said to you

You looked at her and didn't say anything. "Why don't you show them to their rooms it's in the basement," Harry said to his son

"Sure father," Gabriel said and left the room with you both following. Once you where all in the basement Gabriel opened two doors, "You two can fight over what rooms you want," he said with a light smile.

"I don't care whatever room you don't want Emma," you said to her

Emma choice her room and you got the one she didn't want it was late so after you two settled into the rooms you where in you both just went to bed and you assumed the boys did as well.


	9. Chapter 9

You were slightly tossing and turning in the bed after awhile and you woke up sitting up straight. You looked around the room and even though you where in the basement you had a small window you could tell it was still dark outside. "Uh it is still night time and I am somehow awake. I am so freakin tried," Heaven said lightly to herself as she laid back down trying to go back to sleep. You ended up just looking up at the ceiling. You think you dozed off at some point during the night because there was a knock on your door soon.

"Heaven get up breakfast is ready," Emma's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Okay just let me get dressed," you said to her

"Fine see you in a few," Emma said and then you heard her go up the stairs.

You opened your suitcase and looked through your clothes you finally settled on a dark purple tank top and black jeans with black sock. You where leaving your shoes off till you actually had to go outside. You headed upstairs and went into the dining room where everyone else was except for Gabriel he showed up seconds later then you.

You both took your seats and then Hermione spoke to you, "Oh Heaven I have a letter for you from your mother," she said

You looked up at her, "really now?"

"Yes I'll give it to you after breakfast," Hermione said with a light smile.

"Okay," you said

"So what classes were you taking this last semester?" Gabriel's father Harry asked you

You looked at Harry while you answered him, "I was taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of magical creatures," you said still looking at him.

"Interesting," he said going back to his food

"What about this next semester?" he asked

"Why does it matter what classes I take?" you questioned Harry

"It doesn't just wondering."

"Why don't you ask someone else what classes there taking and not just me," you said you where holding back the angry that was slowly building for being singled out.

Gabriel looked at his mother then at you. He knew where his father was going with this so did his mother and his best friend's parents.

"Because you're the only one here who is a Slytherin," Harry said staring at you

You stared at him, "IN case you didn't realize Emma was a Slytherin as well."

"Yes but she transferred," Harry said

"I can't believe this you are so shallow," you said getting up and leaving the room going out the front door.

Still in the Dining Room 

"I can't believe you," Gabriel said to his father

"Harry there was no reason for that at all," Ginny said to him

"We all told the headmaster we would watch her and we told her mother she would be fine here as well," Hermione said to him

"You told him I never agreed officially to it," Harry said

"Harry stop it right now get over your thing you had with her father and move on its history that was years ago you need to let it go. Heaven is nothing like her father but if you keep treating her like this there is no reason for her not to give us away," Hermione said standing up, "Now if you will excuse me I have a letter I need to give to Heaven but I have to find her first." Hermione said leaving the room.

Outside

You where standing outside looking out at the forest that was ever going from what you could see. You could soon hear the person that came behind you. You turned your head and saw Hermione there she smiled lightly at her, "Here you go," she said handing you an envelope. You took it from her, "Thanks."

She smiled once more at you before she turned and left. After a few you opened the envelope and read the letter your mother had sent you.

_My lovely daughter Heaven,_

_I am sorry for what is happening to you and what my uncle is trying to make you do. I should have realized he would never keep his promise he made to me and your father. Your father keeps asking me where you are I won't tell him because then he would have to tell Tom… I am not sure what's going to happen in the end to me and your father since really he is never gone against. Please try to make the best out of this situation though; it will all be over soon hopeful. Me and your father do love you a lot. I wish I could protect you from everything but unfortunately I can't. I hope to see you soon._

_Love you with great love your mother_

You folded the letter back up and put it away. You where sitting on the ground leaning against the tree. It was about mid-afternoon when you had another visitor come out to where you where. You looked up at Gabriel for a second and then back down at the ground. He came and sat next to you and it was quiet between you to for a few.

"I'm sorry about my father," he said to you finally

You just shrugged to him you couldn't say it was fine because it wasn't.

"He's generally not like that."

"Well who wouldn't want to attack me I mean my father is Draco Malfoy and I am related to the Dark Lord," you said slightly harshly.

He looked at you, "What did you get from your father?" he questioned you

"I got his temper and the dangerous side when I am angered or being defensive," you said looking at him.

"Ignore what my father says to you okay?" he said

You just nodded your head to him.

"Come back inside for some lunch," he said getting up and holding his hand out to you. You looked at his hand and then took it he then helped you up.


End file.
